Blake
Summary blake is a student at Steven training to become a Pro-Hero. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: blake burns Origin: my hero academia ''' '''Gender: male Age: 16 Classification: '''Hero-In-Training, Student '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Snow Manipulation, Water Manipulation '''Attack Potency: 'Building level+' (Is arguably the strongest member of His class.)| At most Multi-City Block level with his absolute maximum output (Can create colossal mound's of snow that easily dwarf modern apartment structures, covered a portion of a forest in an instant, clashed with Sean's blue fire attack and won with both his snow and water powers) Speed: Peak Human with Transonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged a kick from Sean using flame kick. Should be comparable to jake), Subsonic+ attack speed (His snow travels at this) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Should be comparable to jake)| Multi-City Block level (the teacthers siad both sean and blake had the power to disroy Multi-City Blocks if they where all out) Durability: Building level+ (Able to withstand a fire punch from Sean and withstood jakes energey beam with only minor injuries during the Sports Festival despite being blown backwards and knocked unconscious)| Multi-City Block level (lived seans blue fire atack) Stamina: 'Superhuman '''Range: '''Hundreds of Meters with snow or water '''Standard Equipment: '''A jacket that contains special fiber which is capable of withstanding cold. There is a special device near the neck that senses blake's temperature; this automatically heats up accordingly. It is used for supporting the vest; *'Blake's Combat Vest: It is capable of sensing Blake's temperature which automatically heats up according to the facet of his Quirk he's using in order to stabilize his body temperature. *'Blake's Belt:' The metal capsules that hangs on the belt contains hot chocolet, pain medication, and disinfectants and a macth. This makes up the first aid kit. *'Blake's Boots:' They contain spikes that are placed under the soles. This prevents slipping in frozen places. Intelligence: Blake is considerably intelligent, having some of the highest grades in class and is proficient enough in the use of his Quirk that he's able to dispatch fodder villains effortlessly. He is also considered the single most competent member of his Class in combat (which includes the likes of jake and sean) Weaknesses: '''Overusing his power will cause him to get frost bite and lower his body temperature to dangerous levels, He can’t make complicated shapes of snow, unless there are things available to act as a skeleton. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Half-Snow Half-Wet: Blake's Quirk grants him the ability to generate snow with with the left side of his body and water with the right side of his body. blake heavily prefers to use his powers over snow, allowing him to flash-cover entire buildings and any inhabitants caught inside in addition to easily dispatching the Villain Alliance grunts sent to attack him. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature. Excessive use of his snow power causes blake to suffer from frostbite. As a result, the power of his snow attacks wanes if uses them for too long without rest. However, blake can easily solve this drawback with fire, using fire to heal himself from the frostbite. *'Giant Snow Mound: blake' creates a humongous snow mound with his powers to restrain or block a target with the sheer volume of snow. This was first used against a student, but proved effective against even pro heroes like his teather. The main downside to this move is that the amount of snow rapidly lowers his body temperature, forcing him to use a match or seans fire powers again Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Snow users Category:Water Users Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Canadians